Jealous
by AloneAlyssa
Summary: Xander has a big crush on Ziaria. She doesn't know it. He finds out she likes another guy. He then does something rude. Something bad. Something sexual
1. Chapter 1

I, Xander love Ziaria Wilson and will not let anyone else be with her. I have unruly blonde hair and green eyes with the hint of yellow. I am buff. I am tall. About 6"4. I have a great friend. She is Zi. I was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend. Then I got the idea. This Friday I would come home from school with her. She has a driver's license and would let me. It's the perfect plan. What could go wrong?

"Hey, Zi. Can I come home with you?" I asked. She nodded. She put her earbuds in her ears and pulled out of the parking lot. I caught glimpses of her conversation. Infact, there was a _boy_ on the end. I tried to listen in. Soon enough, we were there. She lived in a big three story house. I like it cause she has only a sister and her parents are away a lot. I noticed that some people were already there. "Hazel! Give me my bow back!" yelled a really tall teen. He looked Chinese or Canadian. A short girl with chocolate curls and gold eyes ran passed. "Oh hey Zia!" They called. The people who ran just by looked like they were together. Perfect. "Luke ? I thought you left! You know, Orlando?" Cried Zia. She pulled into a hug. I frowned. They looked happy. Were they? No, they couldn't. The only way I could find out is by...

* * *

4:00 "Truth or Dare Ria ?" asked Percy. Annabeth looked at him with a glance in her eye. " Truth." She answered. My heart soared. Maybe... No. I couldn't her my hopes up yet. " Who do you like at school? You have to answer truthfully." said Percy. "No one. " She said. My heart soared downward. Great. But Percy pressed on. " Is there a certain someone you like? Anywhere. Like like." She answered " Um...well...I do kinda like... Alex. You know, the guy from camp?" The others nodded. I was heartbroken. Great. Just great.Z

* * *

iaria POV I could tell Xander was disappointed the rest of the afternoon. "Hey, who's staying here tonight?" Piper asked. Everyone raised their hand. I replied" Boys in Jack's room. Girls in Olympia's room! Me and Ezra can sleep alone. We went to bed in a few hours. In the middle of the night I was sent a note. Meet me in the bathroom. It said. Signed Xander. I wondered what he was up to. I came in to the bathroom to see him in his boxers. A glimpse of a four pack showed. I felt queasy. I thought I knew what he was gonna do. I went up to him. "What is it?" I asked. He replied "I want you. " With that he placed his lips on mine and layed his hand on my shoulder. It came down to my bra. He unzipped it an my boobs softly bounced out. I gasped.

* * *

He didn't stop. He gently massaged my left one and rubbed my nipple. I moaned. He seemed like I liked it. He kept doing that to them until they hardened up. He felt his way to my underpants. He slipped his right hand into them . I felt his finger touch my vagina and rub my clit. I moaned again. He slipped a finger in my vagina. Back and forth. He went. Then I saw him get big. He pulled his fingers out of my vagina and unzipped his boxers. Out came his seven inch cock. He made me get by it. I rubbed it a few times. He moaned. I quicky put my mouth on his head. Then I deep throated it. Until he came. He had me get on the counter. He got a vibrator out and put it in my vagina. He put it on it's highest setting. Oh, I was getting wet. Until he put it out.

* * *

" My God! Your hole is large enough to put two in!"he whispered. He placed me by his cock and he licked me. Licked all my juice. Then I got on the sink. He rubbed his cock close to my vagina. Then he moved up to my boobs. He massaged his cock into them. Then he went down and put his head into my vagina. Then it all slid in. We coordinated movements. I didn't do it very willingly. Then he got to rubbing my clit. That turned me on. We cummed inside of me. He looked at me worried." Don't worry. I'm on the pill." I said. He smiled. We got out clothes back on. I felt sick. My first sex with a boy I didn't even like. He hadn't heard my whimpering. How it hurt. If he thought I was gonna be his girlfriend he thought wrong.

* * *

I spoke to the girls the next morning. Luckily I was on my period. "He didn't rape me. He just, well...he gave sex to me. My first sex. I I don't like him! He probably thinks I'm his girlfriend!" I cried. They nodded sympathetically. The boys knocked on the door. I looked at my phone Leo made me. July 12. Almost time to go to camp. I went out of my room. Xander welcomed me with big arms. I shoved passed.

* * *

Xander POV What did I do?! Oh fuck. I did sex! Dammit. She won't wanna be my girlfriend. Then in her room I saw a trunk. Filled with stuff for camp. Maybe I could take a look. Some books, a laptop. Shirts. Bras. Underwear. Shorts. Food. Bug spray. A necklace. A few sketchbooks. Some notebooks. A few pencil boxes. A few head bands. I looked at a photo album. _Me and Alex_ _Me and Ezra_ _The gang reunighted._ _Calyspo!_ _Fighting a cyclops._ _Capture the flag._ Then I saw a sword. A bow. Some arrows. A dagger . A- " Xander what are you doing?!" Yelled Zia. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red. I quickly put the stuff back. Once I went out the door I heard someone yell" And don't come back! Especially Long island! Never go there!" Well. Long island huh? Next stop, long island.

* * *

 **I know! Pretty graphic! That's why it's rated t. Sorry if you got queasy. Tell me if you like Xander. BTW he is a demigod too. I'm collabing with my friend. She doesn't have a account though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ziaria POV I ran into a tree. Very heroic. I was so excited. We were getting in the van for camp. "Annabeth! Why'd you pack so much?" I yelled. She yelled back" I'm staying year round! Remember? I graduated!" That hit me like the tree. "I won't see you next year!" I pouted. She came and put her hand around my neck. "I'm gonna be a teacher there. At Goode. I don't trust Xander." I nodded. He was sitting in his yard with his notebook. He saw me watching and wrote something down.

* * *

He was stalking my every move. Annabeth caught my look and she darkened. "This is bad. Very bad." She said. I shrugged." Oh well. There's no point in looking. We might as well get in the van." She nodded. Together we get in and closed the door. I saw Xander get up and head to his garage. What was that in his hand? Did he plan on-" Percy! Drive! He's gonna kill us!" I shrieked. Percy drove as fast as he could out of there. I looked back and saw Xander doing the same thing.

"Hurry!" I shrieked once more. Soon we were at long island. We passed through the barrier and got out. I saw Xander try to get in. I smirked. He got in. Uh oh! "Run! " I told the others. They ran. We went into my cabin. Ezra was there, eating chips. "What the hell?" She asked. "Hide " I said. We hid. I hid in the bathroom, she hid under the bed. The others found places. We slowly took out our swords and daggers. I heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. I saw him. Xander Wilson. Why did he want to come here? How'd he come here? His footsteps stopped.

I assumed he was gone. We got out. As soon as Ezra got out he turned around and shot. I saw her Grace fully fall to the ground. We knew she hadn't died. Sure enough, when he got a triumphant look, she got up and glowered. Penny and I got next to her. We were about to strike and- I saw Ezra rip. Her face floated then was devoured. Then her hair. Then her arms, legs, feet, torso. All that Xander drank. Like it was water. Then he became more handsome. More masculine. He was a monster. I heard galloping. "What in the world? Xanderous? Why are you here? I thought you had been forbidden!" Asked Chiron. Then I knew what Xander was. Not a demigod, not a monster, he was my father. **Dun dun dun! I know, I said he was a demigod, well, no he isn't! He is her father on the more "human" side of her family. Cliffhanger! I know!**


End file.
